Secret Message
by onlyavisionary
Summary: Jehan and Cosette-while seemingly innocent- are quite the cheeky pair. Marius and Courfeyrac leave for a meeting and they stir up a whirlwind of mess and hidden surprises. Modern AU- Cosette/Marius, Courfeyac/Jehan and my new favourite headcanon friendship- Jehan/Cosette


**A/N: Pure and complete fluff, as I'm incapable of writing anything with an actual plot. Enjoy, a little (and I mean little) Valentines mention and my favourite headcanon friendship! Reviews and criticism are welcome (and encouraged)!**

Jehan was reluctant to get out of bed in the morning.

Usually, he was up far before his boyfriend, making coffee and singing into the dark rooms of their apartment, getting ready for classes. Today, however, he had a free schedule and could not see himself moving in the new future. He was pressed as tightly to Courfeyrac as he possibly could be, as their small space heater finally threw in the towel last week and their flat was rendered absolutely freezing. The body next to him stirred from sleep, opening brown eyes to greet the cool air.

"Good morning," Jehan smiles and presses kisses to his love's face. "What time is your meeting today?"

Courfeyrac groans and tightens his arms around Jehan. "Don't make me think about it... It's at 9." Courf had been dreading this meeting with this professor for months, as it would take a lot of thinking about the politics course he was taking. "At least Marius will be there." He sighs, carding a hand through Jehan's wavy hair. "Won't have to suffer alone." He mumbles, dropping his head to rest on Jehan's collarbone. He nips at it and Jehan squeals, letting out a giggle.

"There's that." He smiles, pressing a kiss to Courfeyrac's hair. "Alright, we should get up now..." He sighs, prodding his boyfriend with his toe. "Oh, by the way, I think Cosette was going to drop by for a bit today. She wanted to analyze something for class?" He shrugs and Courfeyrac's head bobs against his neck, and he can feel the grin pressed into his skin.

"Sounds nice. Have fun, my little poet." Courfeyrac kisses Jehan's jaw as he rolls out of bed, stretching and letting out a face-crumpling yawn. Jehan instantly closes the blanket around him, reveling in the warmth. "I'll go shower. Wake you up before I leave, right?" Jehan smiles sleepily and mumbles something into the pillows. Courfeyrac looks at him fondly before heading into the bathroom.

Jehan awakes to a dip of weight on the other side of the bed. He stretches his body long, feeling the sweet pull in his muscles and someone leans down to kiss his face. He smells a faint scent of hyacinth- faintly registering the presence as Cosette, not his Courfeyrac.

"Good morning," He can hear the smile in her voice. "I suppose you weren't too excited about my arrival, hmm?" She teases, wiggling to lie down next to him.

Jehan makes a faint noise of protest as he opens his eyes. "Always thrilled to be in your presence, m'dear." He murmurs, smiling at her. "Courf was supposed to get me up before he left." He offers in way of explanation. "Here, climb under, it's cold."

She obeys his orders and flips under the covers, pressing her cold feet into Jehan's shins. He winces and she laughs, and they curl together. "He left a note on the counter, and a cup of tea. It's long since cold, lazy thing." She jokes and he chuckles. They lay in comfortable silence for a while until she forces him out of bed and into the shower. They pull on thick sweaters, as they decided that maybe the cool morning would be favourable to the temperatures in the apartment. Jehan takes Cosette's hand as they wander through the park, Cosette's clear voice reciting the lines for her poetry assignment. They sit under a tree for a while and discuss the verses.

It hadn't been long since their return to the apartment that all of the windows had been thrown open and various papers littered the floor of the apartment. The apartment hurtled into a further state of disaster as the hours flew by.

The boys opened the door just after dark and let in a stream of chatter.

"We're home!" Courfeyrac called, hanging his jacket up on the hook by the door. Marius dropped his satchel and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Hello?" He called, venturing into the house. He inhaled deeply and grinned, it smelled like they had been baking.

Courfeyrac entered the kitchen and stifled a laugh. "Marius? Come here!" He called quietly, pulling out his phone to snap a photo. Marius emerged, looking on with a grin. "Would you look at that..." He laughed.

Their partners were surrounded by various heart-shaped cookies, and were absolutely covered in various baking substances. Jehan's face was painted with streaks of pink frosting, his braid sporting an impressive dusting of flour. Cosette's pale neck was streaked with cocoa powder and her eyelashes had streaks of powdered sugar. Her lower lip was dotted with icing. To complete the moment- the two were fast asleep with their heads on the table. Marius crossed the room and shook Cosette's shoulder gently and the girl stirred awake. She lifted her head and giggled softly at the scene around her. She murmured a gentle hello and twined her arms around Marius' neck.

Courfeyrac leaned down and playfully swiped some of the icing off of Jehan's cheek. He lifted his head with a sharp gasp, laughing as their eyes met.

"I assume you had a good day?" He teased, and Cosette and Jean exchanged sly looks.

"It was great." Cosette offers, standing up and retrieving her coat.

"Always a pleasure," Jehan chuckles, and they exchange a knowing laugh. Their partners look at each other, dumbfounded, and Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow. Cosette and Marius bundle up to brave the weather. The pairs exchange hugs and quick pecks before they are finally left alone in their apartment.

"What's up, what did you do today?" Courfeyrac bumps Jehan's hip with his own as they cook dinner together.

"Nothing spectacular, just spent it pretty normally. How was your meeting?" He asks, and Courfeyrac sighs.

"Stressful. Incredibly stressful and not worth leaving bed this morning." Courf answers, and Jehan's hands immediately come up to rub the tension from his shoulder muscles. He lets out a groan as Jehan rubs strongly, undoing a knot. His own hands find their way to the stove, turning off the burners and his lips find Jehan's as he turns around. "Come on, mon cher," he tugs at Jehan's hands, leading him stumbling towards the bedroom. "Come lay with me."

It's not until he's nipping at Jehan's hips that he sees the secret- what they had been laughing at earlier. He hadn't been surprised to find the pale skin littered with verses, but this brought a smile to his face- scrawled upon Jehan's inner thigh in a dark blue was the words, "Hi, Courf! Have fun! -Cos" and a lovely depiction of them walking through a field of flowers.

After the ink had smeared and stained the sheets, Courfeyrac picks up his phone to text Marius.

**From: Courf  
To: Marius  
**_tell cos thanks for the message. very cute. _

**From: Marius  
To: Courf**  
_you too? was about to say the same to prouvaire. crafty little bastard. _

Courfeyrac chuckles and turns back around, pressing a kiss to his slumbering lover's shoulder. He rests his face in Jehan's neck and sighs contentedly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
